


your tenacity is such to admire

by gravitality



Series: i love dimitri [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but byleth knows they're both wrong, they're scared they won't be able to do this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitality/pseuds/gravitality
Summary: Byleth reveals why he had fallen in love with Dimitri, and although he's right, Dimitri's left a little overwhelmed.





	your tenacity is such to admire

**Author's Note:**

> hey:   
> i'm writing these because i'm a gay man & i'm genuinely disappointed/sad that Dimitri isn't a bi S-rank option. if you're here for yaoi/fujoshi/BL reasons, you can leave & i'm serious.

It was warm.

The war wasn’t over, and it wouldn’t be for a while, and the lands of Faerghus were as freezing as ever, but it was warm. The warmth started in Dimitri’s chest and fizzled out to his limbs. He quite liked it. He didn’t really want to get out of bed.

But, as the ruler of Faerghus and commander of an army, he must, and so he opened his one good eye, only to see a mop of light green hair attached to his chest. Yes, he recalled, he and Byleth had fallen asleep together in his tent. Dimitri had sustained another injury in yet another battle, and Byleth’s worry forced him to spend the night with Dimitri. 

It was not the first night they had shared a bed. 

Dimitri prayed to the gods that it wouldn’t be their last. 

As he began to run his hand through Byleth’s hair, Byleth shifted underneath him, his head turning up to blink with bleary eyes. The sight never failed to make Dimitri smile. 

“Good morning,” he greeted, his voice still rough with sleep.

Byleth groaned in response, burying his head back into Dimitri’s chest, causing Dimitri to let out a small chuckle. “Come on, we need to get moving. The rest of the camp will be waiting.”

“Let them wait, then.”

“Byleth.”

His teacher groaned and shifted again, pulling away from Dimitri reluctantly and sitting up on the edge of the cot. Dimitri stood shortly after, stretching out his tired muscles. Fortunately, they hadn’t planned on doing anything extraneous today in camp - of course, unless that extraneous something had came to them.

Dimitri readied himself for the day, running through the motions of changing his bandages, piecing his armor together, placing his eye patch on, all while Byleth watched, perched on the cot lightly, as he worked. He looked over at Byleth, whose gaze had turned rather somber. Something went unsaid but understood, and Dimitri moved over to sit next to Byleth. There was rarely a need for words between them.

Byleth examined Dimitri in silence, his right hand reaching out to cup Dimitri’s cheek. “I’ve always admired your tenacity, Dimitri.” Byleth’s voice was soft, warm, nostalgic. Though Dimitri was curious, he let Byleth take his time in speaking. It was always better to see how Byleth’s words would play out than to force them from him. “Even back at the academy, how you would hold your ideals, how you would hold yourself, even - every part of you was simply admirable. And out here, in the midst of battle, when your beliefs and everything about you is called into question, you manage to hold yourself steadfast. It’s quite admirable.”

“I’ve changed since then, Byleth.”

“I know. You’re no longer the soft boy who’d ask me to hold his hand in sparring.” A light blush rose to Dimitri’s cheeks. “No, you’re different, but even then, even with your changed beliefs, with your new you, you can never disregard your tenacity. I’ve always found that alluring about you.”

Dimitri was silent, taking in Byleth’s praise. After five years of Byleth’s absence, he had lost access to such praise. Sure, he and his friends would sit and joke, throwing compliments around, but there was something special to Byleth’s praise. All of it was so specific and genuine, and it was one of the reasons Dimitri had fallen head over heels for his instructor.

Byleth’s thumb brushed over Dimitri’s cheek, and he leaned in to peck Dimitri on the lips, before standing up and preparing to ready himself for the day as well. Dimitri was left in the wake of Byleth’s love, taking in as much as he could as long as he could. Soon enough he was up, but Byleth had already finished dressing.

Neither of them wanted to leave the tent. They stood there by the door flap for who knows how long, neither speaking, hands touching. Byleth made the first move, pulling Dimitri down for another kiss, patting his cheek lightly, and giving him a reassuring smile.

“We’ll always be alright, you know that, right?”

“I do.”

“Even if we’re not, your tenacity’s enough to pull you back up.”

Dimitri scoffed, grabbing Byleth’s hand, fingers intertwined, and pulled his lover out of the tent with him.

**Author's Note:**

> just putting it here again just in case: dont bother reading if you're a fujoshi/yaoi fan. 
> 
> talk to me at: 
> 
> twitter/tumblr: @gravitality


End file.
